


My Otome Paladin

by Belletiger_BT



Category: Mai-Otome, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lana is an Otome, MATERIALIZE!, My Otome Universe, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletiger_BT/pseuds/Belletiger_BT
Summary: “Let me see if we got this right: you’re an Otome and you made a contract with him?!” Keith asks, appointing his finger to a certain Galran Prince.Lana sighted in frustration. Of course none of them would like the idea of her making a contract with Lotor. And she could see the former Red Lion’s pilot was holding himself back to not attack the galran prince.“Keith, it was either making an contract with Lotor or both of us being crushed in a very stinky trash compactor.” Lana comments  “I did not really had any choice…”****Lana is an Otome and she made an contract with Lotor.Or My Otome AU/ Crossover that none had asked. =D





	My Otome Paladin

It was not rare for Keith looking annoyed. But this time the annoyed face had reached to a new level that Lana had not seen. Not even her follow paladins did see his face like this before.

 

“Let me see if we got this right: you’re an Otome and you made a contract with him?!” Keith asks, appointing his finger to a certain Galran Prince.

 

“You know, appointing is very rude.” Lotor frowns at Keith while crossing his arms.

 

Lana sighted in frustration. Of course none of them would like the idea of her making a contract with Lotor. And she could see the former Red Lion’s pilot was holding himself back to not attack the galran prince.

 

“Keith, it was either making an contract with Lotor or both of us being crushed in a very stinky trash compactor.” Lana comments  “I did not really had any choice…”

 

*Few hours before.*

 

After Lotor had saved them from Haggar’s mega-bomb, the Galran Prince asked to join forces with Voltron and the rebel forces. Of course, they did not accepted him right away. Though he saved them, none in their good sense trusted Lotor.

 

While Lotor was inside of the castle, they held him a cell and they make sure he was never alone. A paladin would be always watching him and to make sure he would not back stab them ( even if Lotor had told them he would not do such a thing but of course, none believed him.) And Lotor kinda liked to provoke Keith, especially when he uses Lana for this. And Lana once gave him a kick in the male's sensitive area when he hugged her to provoke the Red Paladin.

 

But sadly none could get rid of Lotor cause he knows how to enter in the most guarded facilities in the Empire and the passwords. So, as much they hated Lotor’s presence, they needed him to access the areas where the Blades of Marmora could not.

 

On their new mission, they have to rescue the prisoners in a prison facility on planet Quirion.Quirionians are a race that looked like a centaur version of kirins ( chinese unicorns) and they know how to use quintessence, rivaling Haggar and her druids.

 

But  of course, nothing it was easy when guarded prison facilities were involved. Just like Beta Traz, the place was infested with sentinels and a huge and brute alien cyborg as the place’s warden. Unlike the Beta Traz Warden, this one was smart; he made the paladins and the Blades separated of each other. Sadly, Lana ended up being paired with Lotor on the confusion. They ended up in a very stinky trash compactor.

 

“Oh… this is so disgusting!” Lana moaned as she tried to remove some trash that was on her “ I will need several baths to get rid of this smell…” when she got up, she noticed she and Lotor were in some kind of trash room.  “ Lotor, where are we?”

 

Lotor tisked in announced as he answered they were in a trash compactor and they need leave there fast before the walls start to move and crush them. Lana did not want to die in a trash compactor. Much less die with the dark elf prince himself.

 

Lotor and Lana used their weapons to try to open an exit but the walls were too strong for their weapons. Then, the walls start to move towards them. Lotor and Lana tried to do everything they could to stop the walls as Lana begged to Pidge to cut the power off via con. Unfortunately the walls were ticky, the radio did not reached to any of her allies.

 

“This is can’t be… I.. do not want to die…” Lana cried as she tried to stop the wall with her strengh. “ not here… I WANT TO LIVE!”

 

Then, inside of her paladin armor a red light filled the room, blinding Lana and Lotor for a moment. The light stopped the walls. Lana blinked confused as she took her locket out from her paladin armor. Lotor looked confused.

 

“ I don’t know what you just did, Blue Paladin. Whatever you done, it stopped the compactor.” Lotor says.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t know for how long…” she opened her locket and it revealed a ring and a small earing with red gems. She frowned. After so long time, the GEMs only reacted now? Then, Lana frowned. Shd did not like the idea but if it was the only way to get out from that sticky place and not dying, she needed to use the GEMs and Lotor.

 

“Lotor. I need you do a contract with me.” Lana says as she puts the earring in her left ear.

 

Lotor looked confused.

 

“Do what?”

 

Lana gives Lotor a very quick explication what an Otome are. Otome are elite female warriors, employed by important political figures as bodyguards. Otome receive their powers from nanomachines injected into their blood which granted peak-human strength and limited healing abilities. However, said nanomachines are vulnerable to the prostate specific antigen (PSA); acting as an antigen, PSA causes an Otome's body to develop immunity against nanomachines (and any future injections), rendering her permanently powerless. Therefore, Otome cannot engage in sexual intercourse with males.  Meister Otome also receive a title based on their GEM that can be inherited by passing on the GEM.

 

And the contract is a pact between an Otome and her master, whom she is appointed to protect. It is enforced by the Otome's GEM. The contract restricts the use of Otome powers, only allowing it upon the master's explicit authorization.

 

“Ok. what is the catch of this contract?” Lotor asks

 

“The thing is...the contract is not merely a technical term; the Otome and her master share their pain, and if one of them dies, so does the other.”

 

Lotor frowned. She wanted him to make a contract which would leash to each other. Lotor did not want his life depending in a single being. His generals betrayed him and what makes him think that this girl, this paladin will not do the same? Then, the walls started to move again.

 

“Lotor, I do not want die here! Neither you! It’s either die here or make contract with me!” she yelled.

 

Lotor did not want do die. Not in that horrible face. There was so much to do. He groaned in frustration as he took the ring from Lana, putting it in his finger.

 

“What do I have to do now?”

 

As the walls were getting closer, Lana took a deep breath,

 

“Prince Lotor, do you accept me, Lana Sanchez Luis, as your Otome?!” she yelled as the the room was getting tighter.

 

“I do! I do accept you as my Otome!” yelled Lotor.

 

They were almost having no time. They almost had no room to move

 

“Kiss the earing!”

 

“What?!” their bodies were crushing each other.

 

“JUST DO IT!!!” 

 

Then, Lotor kissed the GEM in her earing. them GEM glowed

 

“MATERIALIZE!!!” she shouted

 

XXX

 

“Shiro, where is everybody?!” Keith shouted as he tried to protect himself from the lazer shots behind a pillar.

 

“I don’t know!” Shiro cried out “ I can not get any communications with the others! Something is getting on the way of the communicators!” Shiro was also behind of a pillar, trying to protect himnself.

 

“Hehehe. I would give up if I were you, paladins. You were surrendered.” said the warden. Behind of the warden there was hundred of sentinels. Shiro and Keith did not like their situation. There were too much of them. And they have no idea where the others are. Calling for back up was impossible. Then he appointed his gun at the pillar where Keith was. “ I will give you only a chance to surrender.”

 

Keith gritted his teith in anger. Then, he blinked in confuse when he saw the warden’s gun being cut in half. 

 

“What the…!” the warden was confused. What did cut his gun? Then, all the sentinels behind him were being in cut in half, one by one. 

 

Shiro and Keith looked confused. What was happening? Suddenly Lana appeared in the front of the Red and Black Paladins.

 

“Lana?” Keith whispered, confused.

 

Lana was not using her paladin armor. Instead, she was using a red and white outfit with glowing rings around of her waist, wrists, ankles and shoulders. Keith was confused. Why Lana was using such odd outfit. But Shiro recognized the outfit.

 

“I can not believe it… the lofty crimson jade robe…? Why is she using it?” he whispered in shock

 

Lana ignored the confused faces of her paladin teammates. Only focused on the Warden before her.

 

“I will tell you just once, get out here if you want to live.” Lana says, in a very serious voice,

 

“Do not underestimate me!” the warden cried out as he threw a broken sentinel at her.

 

Lana frowned as she used the ribbon of her outfit to cut it in half before hitting her. The warden jumped and gave Lana a punch. But he did not hit Lana. He just hit an illusion.

 

“What?!” Then, Lana appeared behind him and gave him a powerful kick, sending him against the wall, away from her teammates.

 

Then, Lana disappears in the air. The warden was looking frantically his surrenders to find the paladin. But all he could feel is pain. Something invisible was hitting him.

 

Lotor finally came in the scene. Shiro frowned when he saw the ring with the red gem in his finger. 

 

“You… you made the contract with her, didn't you?” Shiro glared at the prince.

 

Keith looked confused: what did Shiro mean with contract?  Did Shiro knew what the red outfit Lana using was?

 

“I see you know what we did. Before you complain, I will let you know both of us really did not have any choice with the circumstances we were in a while ago.” Lotor said with cold eyes

 

Then, all the mechanical limbs of the warden were destroyed and Lana was visible again. She was panting. When she noticed the warden was not a danger anymore,  she glowed red and the red outfit were gone. She was now using her paladin again. Lana looked at Shiro who had a really angry and disappointed look on his face. Lana gulped: he knew what she had done.

 

*Back to the present*

 

“If you had this kind of power, why did not use it before? It could have been useful in the begining.” Allura frowned at Lana 

 

Shiro had explained to everyone what an Otome was and the dangers of making an contract. He knew all of this because Shiro’s mother was a former Otome. Now Allura understood why Lana did not mentioned about being an Otome before.

 

“If you’re an Meister Otome, why did you come to Garrison Corps?” Pidge asked, curious.

 

Lana sighted. She told them it was because of her grandmother. She was the former Otome for the lofty crimson jade GEM. But after she retired, she only had sons. She was the only girl in the family and she wanted Lana to be an Otome like she was in the past, even if Lana did not want any of this. So Lana’s grandmother made a deal with her; she would let Lana go to the Garryson Corps if she graduated as a Meister Otome and in the future she choose a person to make a contract.

 

“Forget about this. I want to know if there is a way to undo this contract? I don’t want Lana’s life depending on this jerk here!” Keith growled.

 

Lana was surprised to see Keith was worried about her. True to be told, she wanted to make a contract with either Shiro or Keith to be her master.

 

“Well, the thing is I don't know how to undo the contract. The only way I know and it is possible if I…. if I….” Lana did not dare to look on the faces of everyone in the room. She blushed very embarrassed.

 

“Just spit it out!” Keith snapped.

 

“IF I LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO A MAN!!” Lana  snapped, glaring at Keith. She was blushing very embarrassed.

 

Everybody in the room looked very embarrassed. Especially Keith and Lana whose faces were very red. But Lotor did not looked embarrassed. He just smirked.

 

“Oh, if you want to undo the contract, I will be happily to do it for you.” Lotor smirked.

 

Everybody glared at the galran prince. Before Keith could do anything, Lana beated him.

 

“You jerk! I would never give my  virginity to someone like you!” she snapped “I prefear to give it to Keith!”

 

Lana’s eyes widen in shock as she placed her hands in her mouth. She looked at Keith very embarased before she running off from the room. Hunk ran after her. Keith was in shock. Did Lana really wanted to give her virginity to him?

 

“Oh, looks like Blue Paladain wants to make some purple color. How ironic. But I have to say, you’re a lucky bastard.” Lotor chuckled. Keith growled at the prince. Lotor was really testing his limits.”But if you do not mind, we can always do a threesome.”

 

Lotor yelped in pain when Keith punched him right in his nose.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my one shot. It was funny to make Lance/Lana as an Otome.


End file.
